<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>99&amp;UP FIC FEST: REVEALS (and goodbye ♡) by 99andUPficfest (x1fanfics)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438681">99&amp;UP FIC FEST: REVEALS (and goodbye ♡)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/x1fanfics/pseuds/99andUPficfest'>99andUPficfest (x1fanfics)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X1 (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:00:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/x1fanfics/pseuds/99andUPficfest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drumroll, please. The moment you've all been waiting patiently for is finally here. It's time to find out who wrote all the amazing fics that we've had the privilege of reading!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>99&amp;UP Fic Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>99&amp;UP FIC FEST: REVEALS (and goodbye ♡)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>99&amp;UP</b> has officially come to an end, and we couldn't be happier for everyone that has participated, whether you were a prompter, a writer, a reader, or just anyone who has supported the fest in any way, shape, or form. We are so thankful for everyone's interest, and we really hope that we were able to rise to everyone's expectations.</p><p>A big thank you to all the authors that participated, who wrote a total of <b>217577 words</b> written across <b>24</b> fics. Special mention to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowicat">snowicat</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_stickie_note/pseuds/side_stickie_note">side_stickie_note (lost_stickie_note)</a> for writing two fics apiece. The collection will remain open, as we still have some wonderful authors that are planning on posting their fics to the collection in the upcoming days.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>✶ A Goodbye from the Mods ✶</b>
  </p>
</div><p><b>Mod Red Sparrow</b> - Hello everyone! This is mod red sparrow here. The past couple of months have been both very rewarding and amazing, as well as very hard. I am so extremely thankful to be a part of such a strong and amazing fandom, as well as work with amazing writers and an amazing moderator, mod hoot, as well. We know that you guys have worked so hard on writing for this festival, even though it wasnt easy at times, and we really do appreciate all of your efforts. Thank you for going through this process with us and trusting us to be your moderators for this fic festival. I have learned so much throughout this process and will cherish every memory. Thank you and lots of love, mod red sparrow.</p><p><b>Mod hoot</b> - Hi everyone, it's your night owl mod, hoot here! Whew, it's been some type of journey for sure over the past few months. As always, the biggest thanks and love to all the writers that participated in the fest. We really couldn't have done it without you, and you all are what made the fest take off in the first place. I am so, so thankful for everyone who's prompted, written, or read for the fest...you all have my endless gratitude. It was a great joy to help mod, and shoutout to my co-mod red sparrow as well. As for looking to the future, unfortunately we will not be continuing this <i>specific</i> fest for a second round. HOWEVER, we DO have things in store (including more fic fests), and multiple important announcements will be coming soon from me about what's going to happen. So stay tuned! Hoot hoot!</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <h2>AND NOW: REVEALS!</h2>
  <p>✶ ✶ ✶ ✶ ✶</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span class="u">
      <b>Day 1</b>
    </span>
  </p>
  <p>✶ <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128238">expensive feelings</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonpillows">moonpillows</a> | seungwoo/yohan</p>
  <p>✶ <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313302">hold my hand (because i want you to)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/intwilight">intwilight</a> | yohan/hangyul</p>
  <p>✶ <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610002">of dates and promposals</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowicat">snowicat</a> | seungyoun/seungwoo</p>
  <p>✶ <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225060">the in-betweens of what i say and what i mean</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/articheart">articheart</a> | wooseok/yohan</p>
  <p>✶ <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305529">keep your aim steady</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nej_Illjuna">Nej_Illjuna</a> | seungyoun/wooseok</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>✶ ✶ ✶ ✶ ✶</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span class="u">
      <b>Day 2</b>
    </span>
  </p>
  <p>✶ <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388308">cozy day café</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/nableful">nableful</a> | seungyoun/wooseok</p>
  <p>✶ <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238500">drunken stranger</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/namuhyuniie">namuhyuniie</a> | seungyoun/hangyul</p>
  <p>✶ <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809857">hit the ground running</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/woojinisms">woojinisms</a> | seungyoun/seungwoo</p>
  <p>✶ <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599361">no need to say it, i'll be by your side (like always)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HChnD/pseuds/heecheondo">heecheondo</a> | hangyul/hyeongjun</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>✶ ✶ ✶ ✶ ✶</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span class="u">
      <b>Day 3</b>
    </span>
  </p>
  <p>✶ <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334461">in our galaxy</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/godsung">godsung</a> | seungyoun/seungwoo/wooseok</p>
  <p>✶ <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777379">reality 101</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromised/pseuds/fromised">fromised</a> | seungyoun/hangyul</p>
  <p>✶ <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310539">day one</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssulrealism/pseuds/mxrphvs">mxrphvs (ssulrealism)</a> | seungyoun/seungwoo</p>
  <p>✶ <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388308">the aerodynamics of paper planes</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeadore/pseuds/mister%20all%20rounder">mister all rounder (jeadore)</a> | yohan/hangyul</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>✶ ✶ ✶ ✶ ✶</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span class="u">
      <b>Day 4</b>
    </span>
  </p>
  <p>✶ <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805366">don't let go</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jblinger">JBlinger</a> | wooseok/hangyul</p>
  <p>✶ <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309477">and the world was gone</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiraishin">shiraishin</a> | seungyoun/seungwoo</p>
  <p>✶ <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416292">sneezes and wheezes</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_stickie_note/pseuds/side_stickie_note">side_stickie_note (lost_stickie_note)</a> | seungyoun/wooseok</p>
  <p>✶ <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334383">murmurs of the heart</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/adashofblue/pseuds/emerald">emerald (adashofblue)</a> | seungyoun/hangyul</p>
  <p>✶ <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318135">homesickness (when home is you)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerlynx">deerlynx</a> | seungyoun/seungwoo</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>✶ ✶ ✶ ✶ ✶</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span class="u">
      <b>Day 5</b>
    </span>
  </p>
  <p>✶ <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438711">look at me</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowicat">snowicat</a> | seungyoun/seungwoo</p>
  <p>✶ <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395931">blue is our happiness</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshots">candidshots</a> | yohan-centric</p>
  <p>✶ <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492318">hello, welcome home</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinyes_grace">erinyes_grace</a> | seungyoun/seungwoo</p>
  <p>✶ <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640381">rigged, absolutely rigged</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_stickie_note/pseuds/side_stickie_note">side_stickie_note (lost_stickie_note)</a> | seungyoun/wooseok</p>
  <p>✶ <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324363/chapters/53325631">noir</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/exonomics">exonomics</a> | seungyoun/seungwoo</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>✶ ✶ ✶ ✶ ✶</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span class="u">
      <b>Day +1</b>
    </span>
  </p>
  <p>✶ <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544458/chapters/53871166">cinq et un</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekii">mekii</a> | seungyoun/seungwoo</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>✶ ✶ ✶ ✶ ✶</p>
</div><p> </p><p>And that officially concludes our 99&amp;UP Fic Fest.</p><p>As aforementioned, the collection will be staying open as we still have writers that would like to finish off their prompts and add them to the fest. The Prompt Archive** will remain open for anyone who would like to use it for their future writing. If you happen to use one of the prompts and post a fic, please feel free to reach out to us through Twitter or comment here, so that we can update the Archive and share your work!</p><p>Thank you again to everyone that has supported and/or participated in the fic fest. It was a great journey.</p><p>Cheers,</p><p>red sparrow &amp; hoot</p><p>**The Archive will be updated accordingly to reflect all prompts that writers may use going forward, and an announcement will be made on Twitter when it is finished being updated.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>